Winds of Change
by Aramme of Esclazhia
Summary: Sometimes, Brooklyn just wished change would leave him out. Origonal plan for series discontinued but might be compliant with another idea of mine.


A/N: some words first. A) this is my first posting ever. B) as my first posting im doing this before my Beta actually has gotten a hold of it so it will pobably change some (if her Katana set stays at home) later.

If you are reading this, thank you for doing so. your support will be apprieciated but i wont be writing for solely the whim of the reader so if you flame me, I will look for the critism and disregard the trash. as such critism is welcome.

This is an AU in function but that will be more apparent in other stories that i will post that will be tied to this but will probably be able to be read on thier own. more of an explanation of the AUness will be discussed in those stories. I will also try to use Japanese names when given (except Boris, that is to good to pass up).

Hope you have fun reading

**The Winds of Change**

Brooklyn sighed contently as he laid back on the soft, lush, green grass of his favorite spot. Overlooking Tokyo, it took over an hour to get there on his self modified motor bike (that moved faster than a dream and planet friendly to boot) on days with good traffic and clear skies (and a lack of highway patrol to tell him to slow down, but that's beside the point) but if you were Brooklyn, it was worth it. Clean air, a perfect view of greater Tokyo with a smidgen of the bay in view (that was beautiful beyond words at sun set), cool in the summer, a nice place to sun yourself in the winter. Perfect.

It has been a little over a year already since the B.E.G.A vs. the BBA match, and life was surprisingly good, barring the fact that one Brooklyn held dear to his heart decided that the "you break it, you buy it rule" applied to municipal damage and was required with Takao (more rather Hitoshi) to pay for the damages from the fight (then again, as a minor, his "parents" had pick up the slack and that made them angry, which in turn made Brooklyn deliciously satisfied). The BBA was once again in charge of the Beyblade and related fields (like the archeological work Takao and Hitoshi's dad does for a living), and Boris took what was left of BEGA and reformed it, going back to his dream of making the world a better place just minus the "rule the beyblade (sacred spirit) world" part, allowing for it to essentially become a hub of extracurricular activities, academic or other. Needless to say, this shocked most members of the BBA and made those in BEGA (like himself) sigh deeply in relief.

It had and still was, after all, a place where extra cash (or just cash in general) could be earned. And with the "allowance share/donation" program that had been introduced, people who worked but didn't need money (Garland) could give part or all of their money to another member of BEGA who did need it (Moses, before all of the operations and therapy for his sister was finally finished) if it was posted on the message boards (both on and offline). That made it possible for BEGA, with all of its foreign branches (that Boris had started building before the Battle) to stay a float and regain popularity. It was efforts like this that allowed for an uneasy (but at this point gratefully accepted by both sides) truce between BEGA and the BBA to form, under obligation that they advertise one another and that BEGA doesn't form its own professional leauge in any sport, game, etc. (unless they founded it), but they were welcomed to form and host teams.

This led to the professionals (Hitoshi and the BEGA 5, like himself) to having to do other things other than beyblade, which was a surprisingly easy thing to do. Garland had martial arts he could teach, Ming Ming was still a rising pop star, and Moses helped with teaching Arabic (his native language) and was a surprisingly (or unsurprisingly) good physical trainer and weight lifter. That of course, left Mystel and himself as, what the others had lovingly called them, the "circus freaks" (since Hitoshi could never be seen as a circus freak even with his naturally occurring blue hair). Mystel now participates in acrobatic competitions and the like as well as working as an extra in various performing arts activities and was signed up to teach a basic acrobatic class next "term". Brooklyn was currently teaching a night class of "pigment mixing for paints of all kinds", "sautering for dummies" while previously having taught "using artillery from all ages", "the art of instrument making", and teaching his second "term" of a weekend class called "explosions for the hell of it" (that Boris had dubbed "the gold mine" because even if it was costly, more than enough people came (and paid) to make up for it).

And Hitoshi, finally, did everything. He was officially a manager/overseer of the employees in BEGA, he supposedly worked a freelance job that led to odd trips he had to take, helped his father secure sights for digs, and something involving his wife (something that shocked everyone but Takao who claimed he knew how that could happen so young but a glare from Hitoshi kept him silent) that made both Hitoshi _and_ Takao go white when they talked about it. But he also helped with everything else. Need a sparing partner to show off a really cool move, he was there. Need to find some new recording equipment; he gives you a stack of store listing and some extra cash. Need help moving in a shipment of weights, he is carrying a box of them in before the question is out of your mouth. Want someone to dump a couple grams of Potasium (marked as unknown solid A) into a closed tank of water, he chucks it in and some how manages to escape before being decapitated by flying ex-water tank material.

Brooklyn inhaled the warm and crisp air, he needed to stop thinking about work, this was his day off after all. _Unfortunately,_ Brooklyn frowned, _not thinking has never been a strong point_. It was the reason why Brooklyn knew so many different skills, with learning not taking much time for him to learn/master various things. He could distract himself and learn cool and fun things, beyblade had just been on of the newer things. But thinking of beyblade made him think of his matches, which made him think of the grandfather he only had the vaguest of impressions of before then (but had been well loved by all) and how they ended up opposing _–traitor! –_ each other in the end. This then drove him in a subtle rage that led him to destroying a good chunk of the Tokyo area. Yep he had to agree with himself, thinking on things was a baaaad thing.

Now that he looked back on it, what he did was very immature (not that the motivation of doing so wasn't within his rights) especially since he didn't know the whole (or other) story about Boris. After he had been told the story of Balkov Abbey from the perspective of the BBA teams, Brooklyn could understand why his grandfather chose to help the boy he did instead of him. Brooklyn had a Guardian, in the least. With out his grandfather, the poor –_ family stealing –_ boy would still be stuck with the evil atrocities that lie in wait and its aftermath alone, many of which had been caused or aided by his current employer. Besides, at this point it is not like he wants to be found by everyone from before, just not forgotten.

He has people that looked up to him, people who only Brooklyn could unite and keep them safe. Brooklyn knew if he revealed himself and went back home it would only happen again, and once was enough. He has love now, people who care after so many years of loneliness. He didn't want to loose them to his full obligation or just from being around him.

Brooklyn sighed. He knew that all good things had to come to an end, but sometimes, he just wished the "winds of change" just left him out of it.


End file.
